Morning
by kendricked
Summary: just a little morning bechloe thing because why the fluff not?


**A/N: many many thanks to Mary who used her magical beta powers; it's super effective! **

Chloe cranes her neck to glance at the clock and sighs heavily. She adjusts her hold on Beca's slim waist to give it a gentle squeeze. "Bec," she murmurs into the nape of Beca's neck. A sleepy groan escapes the tiny form in Chloe's arms.

"Bec, you gotta wake up. You have work."

Beca presses further into Chloe's embrace. "No."

Chloe slides a foot down Beca's leg and tangles them together at the bottom, "Yes**.**"

"How am I supposed to get anywhere when you've like**,** bear trapped my legs?" Beca whines**.** "You're setting me up for failure already, Chlo."

Chloe plants another kiss at the base of Beca's neck . "Blaming me this early for your problems already, huh?"

"Always," Beca replies grumpily as she leans back further into Chloe**,** her actions betraying her irritable tone.

"You better get your cute little butt outta bed or else I'm not making you breakfast before you go," Chloe says**, **pressing butterfly kisses along Beca's shoulders.

"Depriving me of the day's most important meal. You're a monster," Beca sighs, sliding a hand down Chloe's arm until she reaches her hand, lacing their fingers together.

Chloe smiles and rests her head against Beca's shoulder, "That's funny**,** you made that sound like a good thing last night."

"Shut up," Beca blushes, thankful Chloe can't see her face. She can feel Chloe's grin against her as the ginger giggles.

"Alright there, Bec?"

"I'm just- you…you're**-" **Beca sputters.

"Hey," Chloe says, her tone suddenly serious. The change confuses Beca so much that she actually turns over to face Chloe, surprising herself with just how close she was to Chloe's face.

"Yeah?"

"It's okay to admit it," Chloe says, her eyes sparkling.

"Admit what?" Beca raises an eyebrow, waiting for the punchline.

Chloe grins and sings, "Dat Beale dat Beale is a monsterrrrr muh muh monsterrrr I ate your heart I a-a-ate your heart outttt-"

Beca smiles despite herself and gives her a shove. "Alright, Gaga, shut your face."

Chloe cackles like Christmas just came early.

Beca rolls her eyes. "You suck."

"Hm, that's another thing you made sound like a good thing last-" Beca whacks a pillow into Chloe's face.

"Beale you little shit, SHADDUP!"

Chloe throws the pillow off of her face with a grin. "Wow, Bec, I didn't know you were into some kinky kinda shit-"

"Oh my God," Beca groans.

"I mean I guess we can give it a whirl if you really-" Chloe's sentence is cut off by another pillow flying at her head.

"BEALEOHMYGODYOUDIRTYLITTLE-"

"Well excuse me I'm not the one who jumped her girlfriend with a pillow-"

"I WASN'T-"

"I mean it's fine Bec, you can just tell me these things ya know I wanna have an open relationship with-"

"That's not what I-" Beca begins.

"Or at least warn me so I don't suffocate first I mean-" Chloe says nonchalantly**,** as if they were discussing the weather. She tilts her head to the side. "Do we have a safe word? Can it be 'Aubrey'?"

"I'M- WHAT- EW URGH GOD, NO**- **WE JUST WOKE UP FOR GOD'S SAKE CHLOE**!**"

"That didn't seem to bother you last week when we-"

"SHUT UP OHMYGOD" Beca buries her flaming hot face with the remaining pillow.

"I'm just saying you didn't seem opposed to it when-" Chloe continues casually**, **trailing her fingers down Beca's arm.

"WHY WON'T YOU STOP TALKING JESUS-"

"I prefer Chloe, but if that's what gets you going…"

"Chloe, I swear to God."

"Beca that situation was far from holy don't drag our lord and savior into this-"

"Jesus fucking Christ."

"I don't think you're scoring many points with the big guy upstairs, Bec. Now you're swearing in front of Jesus, who you dragged into this to discuss our dirty busin-"

"CHLOE JESSICA BEALE**.** STOP IT!" Beca yells, her face hot as she squirms away from her girlfriend.

Chloe yells back almost immediately, a wicked grin on her face as she leans in close, "THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SAID LAST NIGHT EITHER. WHY SO MANY MIXED SIGNALS, MITCHELL?"

"I'm done," Beca says, rolling over and landing facedown in her pillow. "Like a 'flip me off the grill and bust out the condiments' kinda done with you.**"** She had taught her too well. Her star student at the Beca Mitchell Academy for Being a Snarky Little Shit, turning against her own teacher. Damn it all.

There's a shift on the bed and Chloe slides until she's on top of Beca; wrapping her arms around her and resting her chin on Beca's shoulder. Beca remains motionless**, **and Chloe bites her lip to stop herself from bursting into laughter.

"Hey Bec," Chloe whispers in her ear. Chloe can feel Beca's exasperated sigh.

Chloe gets a grunt for a response.

Chloe lets out a giggle at Beca's muffled annoyance, and leans down to breathe in her ear. "Guess what?"

Beca's stomach unwillingly flips over. "What?" she grumbles, turning her head sideways and casts a suspicious look at Chloe from the corner of her eye.

"You only have fifteen minutes to get to work, babe," Chloe laughs into the crook of Beca's neck.

"_Are you shitting me?_" Beca's voice is unmuffled as she jumps up, nearly toppling Chloe off the bed. Beca paces the room, starting some sort of pathetic attempt at multi-tasking, frantically searching for clothes on the ground as her free hand runs fingers through her unkempt hair.

Chloe's laughter fills the room as Beca's frustration becomes more and more evident. Beca shoots a glare at her from across the room. "Chloe dammit this is all your fault."

Finally finding some clothes, she stalks off to the bathroom to change, but turns on her heel to scowl at a still grinning Chloe, who can't help but burst into laughter at Beca standing there in her pajamas, which consist of an oversized t-shirt of Chloe's and some boxers, her hair in disarray and the biggest annoyed puppy pout on her face. She opens her mouth to speak, but is beaten to the punch.

"I thought you were gonna be late for work? Are you seriously gonna take some time to yell at me first? Time is money, Mitchell."

Beca's jaw closes with a snap and opens again as she furiously tries to find words to express her annoyance. "Urghh fuck you, Chlo!" she grumbles as she shakes a fistful of clothes in Chloe's direction.

"Yeah well you've done that just last night so look at youuu! Ahead of schedule I'm so proud!" Chloe tosses at Beca's retreating form moving towards the bathroom.

Aroar of frustration erupts from Beca as she slams the bathroom door closed.

"I LOVE YOU TOO SWEETIE PIE!" Chloe cups her hands to her mouth and yells at the door, still grinning so much her face hurts.

"UGH," Beca's sound of disdain to Chloe's disgustingly sweet demeanor was loud enough to hear through the door. A moment of silence falls between the two and then, almost too quiet: "Love you too."

Chloe sighs blissfully in triumph as she slides back into the covers, a content smile plastered on her face. Minutes pass and Chloe's nearly drifting off to sleep again before she feels a hand at her jaw and lips touch hers softly.

"Bye, Chlo."

Chloe, eyes still closed, expertly reaches for Beca's chin, finding it immediately and leaning up slightly, catching Beca off guard as she deepens the kiss. "Bye, Bec."


End file.
